On ne vit pas,on survit
by Guisy Lou
Summary: Inspirée de faits personnels,l'histoire d'une fille vivant un conte de fée mais qui perdra tout.Elle devra lutter pour se reconstruire malgré les embuches.
1. Première rencontre

Je me suis inspiré de Shôjo & d'Animes pour les idées,les lieux ainsi que pour les prénoms même si j'ai utilisé mon vécu pour "la trame principale". Vous pouvez critiquer, de toute façons, j'écris & publie à la base seulement pour moi ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dans le lycée XXX, une jeune fille de dernière année vient de percuter un autre élève.<p>

-« Tu peux pas faire plus attention ? »

Mari reprit ses esprits, se releva & constata avec effroi qu'elle avait foncé sur Ikuto, l'un des Princes du lycée, connu pour être un tombeur & pour être le chef d'un gang sombrement célèbre. Il était accompagné d'un troupeau de filles qui gloussaient bruyamment & de certains membres de son gang.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait de si près : sa chevelure blonde décolorée tiré sur le blanc sous l'éclairage des néons du couloir accentuant la pâleur de sa peau & l'irréel couleur améthyste de ses iris qui semblait aussi détailler la personne en face. Ses traits habituellement neutres avaient laissé place à un sourire malsain qui mit Mari mal alaise & ne laissait rien présager de bon pour elle. Elle ramassa ses affaires éparpillées par le choc en vitesse, souffla une excuse presque inaudible & s'enfuit sous le regard de la foule formée lors de l'incident. Déçus du manque d'action, les élèves reprirent leurs occupations. Ikuto, lui, ne bougea pas tout de suite. Alors que le groupe avec qui il était avaient reprit sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé, Nobu, son ami d'enfance & bras droit l'attendait.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, interloqué de voir son ami sourire sans raison.

-« On dirait que j'ai une nouvelle admiratrice vu sa réaction. »

-« On se connait depuis tout petit et pourtant ça me fout encore les jetons quand tu souris! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle est a réagit comme ça… j'aurais fais pareil si je te connaissais pas. »

Ikuto lui donna un coup derrière la tête en guise de réplique puis la cloche sonna, obligeant les deux amis à se dirigeaient vers leur salle de cours.

De son côté, Mari décida de sécher le reste de la journée & se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle, bien décidé à écourter cette journée qui ne faisait qu'empirer au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Sur la route, les passants ne cessaient de la dévisager. Pensant que c'était dû au faite qu'elle était sensée être au lycée à cette heure ci de la journée, elle n'accorda que peu d'importance à ces regards et continua de marcher. C'est seulement en entendant un enfant demander à sa mère pourquoi la fille pleurait & en s'arrêtant devant une vitrine pour voir son reflet qu'elle comprit.

Dans la vitrine se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn tombant au niveau de sa poitrine qu'on devinait généreuse sous sa chemise blanche et sa veste d'uniforme bordeaux, aux fines jambes dissimulées par de longues chaussettes noires assorties à la jupe de la même couleur & lui arrivant au dessus des genoux. Une jeune fille naturellement belle aux yeux d'un vert émeraude qui vous donnaient l'impression de plonger dedans quand vous les croisiez. Mais ici, la magie n'opérait pas car dans cette vitrine, cette jeune fille avait les yeux humides & il était facile de retracer le passage des larmes qui avaient laissé des traces rouges sur ses joues. Mari porta sa main au niveau des joues & entra en contact avec de l'eau qu'elle savait salée. Sans savoir depuis quand les larmes coulaient, elle essuya ses yeux avec la manche de sa veste et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Chaque larmes paraissaient absorber l'énergie de Mari & c'est épuisé qu'elle arriva devant l'immeuble où elle vivait depuis qu'elle était lycéenne.

Elle s'engouffra dans son appartement & une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, les larmes furent accompagnées d'une douleur incontrôlable, déchirant intérieurement Mari & l'obligeant à s'assoir dans l'entrée pour laisser son chagrin s'exprimer pleinement au moment où cette image lui revint à l'esprit. Celle de son petit ami Yano embrassant une autre fille. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble & ils incarnaient le couple parfait du lycée : lui est un des Princes du lycée ainsi que le président du conseil des étudiant & elle est élue chaque année fille la plus jolie du lycée. Mari ne savait quoi penser de ce baiser mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de demander des explications à son petit ami. Comme il ne savait pas qu'elle les avait vus, la balle était dans le camp de Mari. Elle devait décider du futur de sa relation.

Exténuée mentalement, elle se traina jusqu'à son lit & s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.


	2. Seconde rencontre

C'est les yeux gonflés et des restes de larmes au bout des yeux que Mari se réveilla après 3heures d'un sommeil lourd mais malgré ce repos, elle eut du mal à se lever comme si la fatigue pesait sur son corps frêle. Les plaintes de son estomac l'obligèrent néanmoins à se lever pour aller remplir le frigo en allant au combini au coin de la rue. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de son appartement, son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée l'en dissuada sans un léger rafistolage. Elle quitta alors son uniforme scolaire pour un ensemble t-shirt/jeans/chaussures en toile & se maquilla pour essayer de cacher l'état de ses yeux. Satisfaite du résultat, elle attrapa son sac, mit en route son mp3 avant de mettre ses écouteurs aux oreilles & claqua la porte derrière elle.

Arrivée près du combini, Mari stoppa net & se cacha. Elle avait oublié que Yano travaillait là, elle n'était pas prête à le voir maintenant & redoutait que les larmes qu'elle sentait monter ne coulent devant lui. Une fois ses larmes contrôlées, elle fit demi-tour & reprit la route vers le combini qui se trouvait près du lycée en espérant ne pas croiser une de ces connaissances car elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir faire semblant d'aller bien. Par chance, elle arriva à destination sans avoir rencontré quelqu'un en route mais Mari déchanta très vite en apercevant un groupe de personnes qu'elle reconnu immédiatement devant le combini. Entre rencontrer son petit copain infidèle ou ce groupe de garçons à moto, Mari eut du mal à décider lequel était le pire mais son estomac sembla choisir pour elle & l'obligea à se dépêcher d'acheter de quoi le remplir. Elle inspira & marcha tête baisé jusqu'aux portes électroniques en espérant ne pas attirer l'attention du gang. Une fois dans le magasin, elle se dépêcha de remplir son panier & de passer à la caisse pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Mari sortit tout en faisant attention de ne pas croiser les garçons devant l'entrée et marcha un peu trop rapidement pour paraitre à l'aise, ce qui fit rire le groupe d'amis. Voulant échapper à cette embarrassante situation, elle se mit à marcher encore plus vite & fit craquer un des sacs qu'elle tenait, l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour ramasser ses courses. Soudain, une main lui tendit un de ses articles. Elle leva la tête pour remercier cette personne quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Ikuto. Sous le choc, Mari se figea.

-« ….. »

Mari ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger mais n'entendait rien. Puis, Ikuto leva sa main au niveau du visage de Mari, qui instinctivement ferma les yeux, & lui retira l'écouteur de l'oreille.

-« C'est pas mieux comme ça ? » demanda t-il avec un air moqueur.

Mari resta figer. Pourquoi lui ? Que lui voulait-il ? Devait-elle s'enfuir en laissant ses affaires ici ?

-« T'es une sacrée maladroite quand même. »

-« Pardon ? »

Il sourit, mais ce sourire n'était pas aussi malsain que celui qu'elle avait vu ce matin, il était 'doux'.

-« Ce matin aussi, tu te souviens pas ? Tu m'es rentré dedans dans le couloir. J'ai pas oublié moi »

Le sang de Mari ne fit qu'un tour. La panique dû se voir sur son visage car Ikuto se mit à rire.

-« T'inquiètes pas, je vais rien te faire. De toute façon, tu ne m'a pas fais mal. J'ai rien sentit. Je veux juste t'aider à ramasser tes affaires, c'est tout. »

-« Mer-Merci » balbutia Mari.

-« Au faite, je m'appelle Ikuto. »

-« Je dois partir. »

Mari ramassa ses dernières affaires, se releva & reprit sa route quand une main l'a stoppa.

-« C'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda t-il.

Elle commença à paniquer quand une voix familière se fit entendre.

-« Lâches ma copine Ikuto. »

L'intéressé regarda en direction de la voix & son visage se ferma quand il reconnu le jeune homme.

-« Yano … » souffla Mari, les larmes coulant déja.


End file.
